Missions
For the list of all the missions that are available in the game, go here. ---- Missions 'provides a mode besides multiplayer that lets you complete challenges while fighting MissionFinish1.jpeg|Completion Of A Mission During A Match. Missions complete image.jpg|Completion Of A Mission Home Screen. IMG_20161030_151434.png|Completion of a mission in the mission menu against computer controlled opponents (aka Bots). Missions are a good method to hone your skills, learn to use weapons and tactics, and gain great rewards along the way. A mission mode match is 2:30 long. Completing a mission will render a reward of cash and experience points. They are the fastest ways to advance and progress! Some missions require the use of some specified weapon or piece of equipment, destroying barrel within a time limit or getting a set of points from playing many matches. Machine controlled opponents (Bots) While fighting to complete missions the player will be confronted by computer controlled opponents (syn.: Bots ). They use different weapons and tactics. Learning to recognize them and adapting the playing style to their weapons is the key to conquering them! Mission Log The Mission Log displays three challenges for the player to complete during a match. As m ore missions are completed the difficulty of each new mission is increased making it harder to level up. There are various types of missions, each of them require a different things to complete: *'Fashion Mission: Fashion Missions sends the player buying a specific piece of clothing or weapon. In some cases the player needs these equipment for winning a match or getting kills while wearing a specific piece of clothing during a match. *'Killing Missions: '''A kill mission sends the player out to kill a specific number of non-player characters (NPC)'.' *'Collecting Missions': Collecting Missions sends the player out to collect medals during matches or within a single match. *'Running Missions': Running Missions sends the player running enough meters that is accumulated at the end of each match. *'Challenge Missions': A challenge mission is a mission where you need to perform a specific task with a specific weapon of gadget (sometimes within a specific time limit) in order to complete the mission. *'Score Missions''' Score missions sends the player out to get a certain amount of points during multiple or within a single match. *'Time Mission': Time missions requires the player to complete a task within a time limit during a match. *'Weapon Missions': Weapon Missions requires the player to get a set of kills with a specific weapon, often the weapons required will need to be purchased from the shop to continue or even start the mission. Mission List This page contains a list about every mission found in The Respawables, currently there are 200 missions in the game to complete. Skip A Mission Previously, there were no skip button, making it hard for most to complete the hard missions. Now, there is one for every mission. Now you can skip a mission by paying gold. The amount of gold that you need to pay to skip a mission depends on the reward of that mission. Rewards *For every five challenges completed the player will be re warded with ( with Double Gold Booster) *When a challenge is completed the player will be rewarded with a small amount of cash and XP. Tips & Tricks A specific weapon can be a good choice for certain objectives and a bad choice for others. Adapt your strategy to your equipped weapon, such as using boxes or columns as cover whilst using the shotgun or firing from a high vantage point while equipped with a Bazooka . Category:Respawnables Category:Missions